A Second Chance
by HeroCuties
Summary: Sometimes in life, Love decides to give you a second chance because it wasn't ready the first time. It fails at first, but it only grows stronger and learns how to last a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to old sweet Niceworth." The sign said when they drove by it. "What bring you to our town stranger?" The drive asks the women sitting in the back of the taxi.

"My uncle owned a property here and gave it to me."

He nodded his head then peak in the rear view mirror and notice her cargo paint she was wearing and a dog tag around her neck.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me saying, I notice that your attire that you have are army colors. Did you serve by any means?"

"Yes for six years."

"Wow! Did you get injured or something personal? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Honorable discharge. I fulfill my contract. For a welcome home present, my uncle gave me his old place in this town for a new beginning. Plus, I have nowhere else to go."

"Well, I can tell you that you won't regret it. This is a mighty fine town. Your meet a whole lot of great people here."

"I'll take your word for it."

He smiled."And thank you for serving ma'am!"

She softly smiled and stayed silent. Not long after, they reach the house. He parks right next to the curve.

"I'm happy somebody is finally gonna live in this house. It's been empty for about a decade now."

She grabs her bags out of the trunk. "Oh let me help your bags ma'am."

"No it's fine, I got it." She pulled out only one suitcase.

"This is all you have?"

"You don't need or wear a lot in the army." Reminding him. She began to walk to the front door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime ma'am. If you have any questions or need any help settling in, or even somebody to talk to, you will find me driving around in old yellow mellow."

"I'll keep that in mine."

"Wait ma'am! I didn't catch your name."

"Tamora." She put her hand out.

"Ralph. Welcome to Niceworth." They shook hands then he waved good-bye to her and drove away in his little yellow taxi.

She reaches for they keys and unlocks it. The door open very slowly. She walks in and the old musty smell hit her. The wood was moldy and the floor creek when to walk on. All the furniture was covered in dust. The kitchen was no better and the bathroom was even worse.

She carefully walks upstairs, even the stairs would creak when walk on. Every window was either crack or already broken. The lights won't work at all and let's don't even begin on the water supply pipes.

She leans against the wall and looks at her dog tag. "Gonna be a lot of work. But this is a new beginning, a new life for me and it's gonna be worth it." She tried to smile while holding her dog tag tightly in her fist. "It's gonna be." She slides down on the wall until she sat on the floor. A single tear fell down her cheek. "It has to be. What else do I have?" More tears fell down her face. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet home cook'in diner the sigh said on the door."It seems I have no other option for dinner. tonight" Tamora said to herself.

She walks in and it was a little empty. It makes since it is eight at night. "Tamora! Good to see you." Ralph waved her over." Ralph was sitting alone at the bar, talking to the waitress.

"Hi, Ralph. I was just looking for a place to eat."

"Well, you came to the right place." The waitress said.

"Here take a seat." Ralph pulled the stool out for her. " I would like you to meet my girlfriend V."

"Your name is V?!"

"That's just my nickname. My real name is Vanellope. But I'm not a big fan of my name so I decide to spice it up and so I thought of V. Short, sweet, and, simple." She poured Ralph another cup of coffee. "So you're the new stranger here Ralph been telling me about. I can't image what it was like to serve for six years in the army."

"It wasn't all bad. You stayed in shape and you eventually get used to the food."

"You won't find quality food anywhere but here. What can I get you?" She pulled out her notepad.

"Umm." Tamora quickly looking through the menu. "What do you suggest?"

"How about the house special? It's a little bit of everything."

"Why not?"

"Alright. One house special coming right up." V walk back into the kitchen.

"So how's your new house?"

"Literally a dump. The lights won't work. The plumbing is bad. And I hope it does rain for a while because the roof will leak."

"Ms. Tamora say no more. I know a man who can fix it right up. He'll make it look like one of thought HGTV house you see in magazines. Good has new."

"Thanks for the suggestion but I can't afford anybody right now. I have to get a job."

"Your meal will be right out. Anything else I get you, Ralph?"

"How about a job for my friend here." Ralph wink at her.

"Ralph you don't have to help me."

"So V are you hiring?"

"Actually we are kinda short handed around here. I think we can use an Amy sergeant, if your interests."

"Do I have to wear that outfit?" She said jokingly.

"You will be happy you did." She smiled. "A job is a job, and that house of your won't fix itself."

"Can't argue with that." They shook hands in agreement.

"You start tomorrow morning. I'll go check on your meal."

"I told you this place is friendly." He put a friendly hand on her back. She smiled. "Do you want to stay at my place for a little bit until we figure out your house situation?"

"I can't ask you for that. You just help me get a job."

"I'm asking you stay with me and V has already interested in you anyway. I just ask the question. Plus, we have a ton of room at our house."

"We?"

"Oh my roommate, Felix."

"I don't know."

"Tamora I'm doing this has a friend. If you don't feel comfortable staying with us I understand but I just don't want you to stay by yourself at the old house."

"I don't want your girlfriend to be uncomfortable with me staying there and you should talk to your roommate about this too."

"Here is your house special." V places the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She put her napkin in her lap and started eating.

V was carrying a bunch of dishes. "Here V let me help you with that." Ralph pick up the dishes and carried them to the back. He places them in the sink and started to rinse them.

"V can I ask you something." He handed her a plate to put it in the dishwasher.

"Sure."

"Do you feel comfortable if Tamora stayed at my place?" V rolled her eyes. "She has nowhere to stay. That house is a death trap right now."

"Ralph we hardly know her and she a trained army sergeant. She can beat you up and steal everything or something. I get your trying to be nice but I just don't feel comfortable with her staying there. Plus, have you talk to Felix about this."

"Felix is out of town right now and he won't be back for another couple of days. I call him tomorrow and let him know but for now, I'm asking you."

V blew air and peak behind the door to see Tamora who was still eating her meal. "Look it's not that I don't trust you. It's just..."

Ralph put her hand on her chin and brought her up to see his eyes. "V I have no feeling for her or anything. She just needs some good people in her life to make her feel welcome. It's what we do in this town. I will not at all leave you for her. Ok?"

V nodded. "I would hate for her to basically be homeless. Fine, but you do need to talk to Felix about this."

They finish the dishes and went back out. Tamora was wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I gonna say that was pretty good."

"It will just get better and better." Ralph smiled. "So what do you say at staying at my house?"

"If you insist and if your find with it V?"

"I'm fine with it. But just a fair warning, it's gonna be a dump since Felix isn't there to clean up after him." She elbowed him.

Ralph just smiled at the remark."Then it's settled. I'll go pull the car around." Ralph slammed some money on the counter and went to start the car."

"How much?"

"Ralph paid for it."

"Wow! In my entire life, I have never in met such amazing people like you. Thanks for letting me stay at his house by the way."

"No problem. It's what friends do."

"I guess that's your motto around here."

"Yup. Everyone who lives here are all friends and family no matter who you are."

"V I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable about me living with him, that I won't make any move on Ralph because I've sworn off love."

V complete in shock what she just said. "Sworn off love?"

"It means I will never fall in love again."

"How can you say that? Love is such a beautiful thing."

"If you're me, you would think twice about."

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I choose not to fall in love." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

V watch Tamora leave and get into Ralph car. "How on earth do you live without love?"


	3. Chapter 3

They drove up to Ralph house which was just down the street from Tamora's house. They went to grab her stuff and walk toward the house.

"Are you sure that your roommate will be fine with this?"

"Trust me, he will be fine. He's out of town right now anyway."

Ralph unlock the front door and they both walk in. "Wow! Your house is gorgeous!"

"Thanks to Felix. He's the handyman in this town by the way. He can fix literally anything and he will probably love to fix your house."

"When I have money." She added.

"Here I'll show you to your room." They walk upstairs. "Here is our guest room. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like. My room is downstairs and Felix room is right next to yours. The bathroom is connected, so when he come you two will share a shower or you can just use the one downstairs if you like."

"I shared many bathrooms with hundreds of men. I think I can handle it."

"Right! Well, make yourself at home. Have a good night Tamora." Ralph smiled and left the room.

"Night." She shouted back. She opens her single suitcase and pulled out a picture frame. A smiled cross her face when she looks at it. She places it on the nightstand.

The room was quite empty. It was a single white room with a full-size bed and a dresser. After unpacking, she hops in the shower.

* * *

"Yes, mom, I'm home!" Felix pulled up to the driveway. "No Ralph doesn't know that I'm coming home early. I thought I would surprise him." Felix rolled his eyes to his mom questions. "Yes mom, Mary was a nice woman but I can't see her and me has a couple. Yes I know I'm getting older and I need somebody but..." Felix facepalms himself. "No mom I don't want you to hook me up when anybody else and make me meet them at every family event." He got out of his car and slam the door shut. "It's late mom. I have work tomorrow. Love you, good night." He hanged up furiously.

He wanted to see how far he could throw his cell phone. "I'm so sick entire of my mother being a matchmaker for me." He let out a sigh. "Doesn't matter, I'm home now." He got his bags and unlock the door. It's late at night and he didn't want to wake Ralph up. He quietly closes the door and tiptoed upstairs.

When he got to the room, he heard somebody taking a shower. "Ralph better not be in my shower again." He bangs loudly on the door. "Ralph! It's me, Felix! That's right I'm home early. It's good to know that you have been using my shower the entire time. Now get out of my shower. I know you're just in there for my fancy shampoo." No response. "Ralph this is your last wondering before I open this door and drag you out myself." Still no answer. "That's it!" He opens the door. "I swear Ralph I'm gonna..." He pulled the shower curtain.

Ralph woke up to a loud scream. He bolted upstairs. When he got upstairs, Felix was pinned to the wall with Tamora soaking wet and a towel wrapped around her. Tamora was about to punch Felix.

"Hold it Tamora! That man you're about to punch his Felix, my roommate."

Tamora looks at Felix who eyes were still closed. "I thought you said that he was out of town?"

"I was but I came home early to surprise Ralph but apparently I'm the one whose surprise here. Ralph, who is this woman pinning me to the wall?"

"This is our branded new neighbor, Tamora."

"It's nice to meet you Tamora." With his eyes still glued shut.

She smiled "the pleasure is all mined from where I'm standing short stack."

"Short stack." His eye pop open and he was instantly speechless. He never got a glimpse of her face when he saw her in the shower. But now, her face was inches away from him. He saw every detail in her face. With a cute nose, beautiful short blond hair, perfect smiled, and her eyes were like stars in the sky. He was staring at a beloved angel.

"What are you looking at?" Tamora said while she gripping his shirt harder. He came back to reality. "Umm, can you please put me down, ma'am."

Tamora drops him to the floor. "If you don't mine gents, I will be finishing my shower now." She closed the door to the bathroom.

Felix was red in the face then turn to face Ralph. "Before you say anything, let's go downstairs and talk about this."

They walk downstairs and sat at the little bar area they had in the kitchen. Felix walks to the fridge and grabs a glass of orange juice.

"Tamora just moved in today. Her uncle gave her the old house down the street from us. The place is a complete wreck. She had nowhere to stay, so I offer our guest room to her. I was gonna call you tomorrow to let you know." Felix continues to drink a big glass of orange juice.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. But she nowhere else to go and if you are just gonna give me the silent treatment for a week, I don't care. But I did a good deed for our neighbor and she a very nice woman when you get to know her." Ralph cross his arms.

Felix wipes his mouth with his sleeve then smiled. "She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Ralph shook his head in shock. "Wait what?!"

"I'm not at all mad at you Ralph. I'm just amazed at how this beautiful woman is staying at our house." He began to blush again.

"Wow! You took this way better than I expected."

"Tell me everything about her."

"To be honest, all I know is that her name is Tamora and she served in the army for six years."

"She did! No wonder she good at combat."

"And V gave her a job today at the diner."

"No way! That's my favorite diner. She's the women of my dreams. Please tell me she single?"

"Has far had I know she is. I didn't see a ring on her finger and she never mentions a boyfriend."

"Perfect! Now I just have to fine way to get to know her better. What can I do?"

"Hey, genius! She gonna need to hire somebody to fix her house up."

Felix smiled wide. "And that when I come in. Thanks, Ralph. I'm gonna go apologize to her before I go to bed. Good night Ralph and thank you for asking her to stay."

He ran upstairs. "I never saw Felix so into women before. He must have it bad for her." Ralph shook his head and went back to his room.

Felix walks into his room and saw that she out of the shower. "Ok Felix. Don't be wired just apologize for what you did and...saw." He swallows hard.

He peaks one more time over to her side of the room through the bathroom. She seems to be meditating. He walks slowly over and knocks on the wall.

"Umm Ms. Tamora. May I come in?"

"You don't have to ask to come in. This is your house, after all, short stack."

"I just want to say I'm so sorry about earlier and that we kinda got off the wrong foot."

"If seeing me completely naked is your idea of a bad impression then I'm sorry then." She smirk.

He blushed and pulled on his collar. "I'm tremendously sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She got up from her meditation position. "Well to be fair, Ralph didn't tell you I was coming so I think we're even."

They smiled at each other. "Oh before I forget, Ralph said you need to hire me to fix your house. I will be more than happy to fix for you."

"Thanks, I will take you up on that once I start getting my job going and some money in my pocket." She bent down and touch her toes.

"Well, I can do a free home inspection of your house to see what it will cost to repair it if that's what you want."

She stood back up. "That would actually be great to see how much I need to save. Are you free tomorrow?

"Just a couple of repair in the morning but I'm free around noon.

"How about tomorrow during my lunch break?"

Felix smiled. "That will be perfect." They smiled at each other for a couple of moments. "Umm well, I'll won't waste any more of your time. I bet you're tired and so am I. Good night Ms. Tamora. Have sweet dreams." Felix quickly left her room and closed the door.

"Night?!" Tamora sat on the bed and hug one of her legs. "I don't think that was a waste of time. I much enjoyed having the warm company like that. He made it feel warm." She smiled and turn off the lights.

Unknown to her that Felix was behind the door listening to her. "I make it feel warm." He said to himself. "It's a start!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So how is your first day going?" Ralph taking a big sip of his coffee at the bar in the diner.

"Not bad. I know where everything goes and I'm starting to get the routine down."

"That's good to hear. By the way, I want to apologize on my behalf that I didn't let Felix know about you and he walks in on you last night."

"It's not the first time that somebody walks in on before but it's fine. He going to do an inspection on my house today during my lunch break. He should be here any minute."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to check up on you." He smiled and put a few dollar in the tip jar.

"Thanks, Ralph. That means a lot. I'll cook dinner for you and Felix tonight has a thank you."

"I would love that but I usually get home from work late at night since I'm the assistant manager plus a taxi driver during the weekdays."

"I didn't you're an assistant manager? What do you do anyway."

"Lumber! I run a saw mill outside of town. Not far from here."

"I can see why you and Felix are such great friends. You get the wood and he builds whatever this town needs."

"Exactly! Well, we have been friends since kindergarten." He glances at his watch." Oh, I have to run. I'll see us later. Bye V!" Ralph ran out of the diner.

"You'll never get sick of him." V was putting money in the cash register. "You can take your lunch break if you want."

"I will when Felix comes, he's gonna inspect my house."

"Ralph told me all about how two to met last night. Hilarious! Well, maybe not for you or him but it is still pretty funny."

"It was a surprise let me tell ya." Tamora sat on the bar and patiently waited for Felix. V was counting the tips.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking. I'm still a little confuse on how you were talking about how you will never fall in love again. How exactly do you do that?"

"You don't let anybody get too close in your life. If they do, you shut them out."

"But why do you shut love out?"

"Let's just say that some broken heart can be fixed and some can never be fixed. Like mine."

"It will if you try.."

Tamora put her hand up and interrupted her. "I can't. I will never fall in love again."

She nodded and put the money back in the cash register. "Ok ok. I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

V grab her waiter tray. "All I'm gonna say is never say never." She walks into the kitchen.

Tamora shook her head at the remark. Felix finally walks in. "Hey sorry I'm late. Some people can never stop talking to you when you're done with the job they ask you to do."

Tamora smiled. "It's fine. We're pretty slow right now anyway." She took her apron off. "Hey V! I'm going on my lunch break now."

"Alright. Have fun with the little house inspector." She shouted back.

Felix nodded his head, "Thanks, V."

"Be back soon." The two walk out of the diner and went to the house.

* * *

When they reach her house, Felix started right away. After an hour of inspections, measurements and calculation. He finally got a number.

"So what's the damage?" Tamora asks while leaning against the front door frame.

Felix looking at his clipboard. "Well, with all the electrical wiring, plumbing, painting, and gas lines. Plus tearing down old wood and replacing it. Also new windows and vents. It's gonna be a grand total of...$60,000." Felix putting a fake smile on.

"$60,000?!" Her eyes pop open.

"And that without furniture."

Tamora covers her face with her hand. "Great! How am I gonna pay for this? My little part-time job won't cover this at all."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I shouldn't of even suggest an inspection on your house. I just made you more stress out." He began to hit himself with the clipboard.

She took the clipboard away from him and bent down to his height. "It's not your fault short shack, I appreciate you taking your time to help me with this." She looks at the clipboard. "I'll just get two jobs and work much has I can until I have the money."

Felix slowly smiled from a thought that crosses his mind. "Also your more than welcome to stay at our house long has you need too."

She smiled back. "Thanks, Felix." She then playfully punches his arm. He blushed a tiny bit. "Would you like to grab something to eat before you go back to work? It is your lunch break after all."

"I would love that but.." She pulled some money out of her pocket. "What can I get for $3.42?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

After a little stroll, they reach a little hot dog stand near a park. "I guess it's better than nothing," Tamora said while walking up to the stand.

The hot dog man notices them walk up. "Well isn't Fix-it Felix, my man."

"Hey, Nolan."

Tamora looks down at him and raised any eyebrow. "Fix-it Felix?"

"It's my nickname around here."

"Who this tall fine looking women beside you?"

"This is Tamora, she just moved in."

"Oh, you must be that new army soldier I been hearing about. Tall, blonde, and smoking hot." He laughs and winks at her.

Tamora just rolled her eyes. "If you put it that way, do you need help warming up your hot dogs then?"

Nolan drops the laugh while Felix snickered a little bit. "Just two hot dogs then?"

"Yes, please. And can I have mustered on mine."

"Sure thing! Any for you ma'am?"

"No thank you. Just a plain hot dog."

Nolan handed them their hot dogs. "It's on the house."

"Thanks, Nolan," Felix said while they walk away.

"That's the last time I tried to make a move on a tough blond like her," Nolan said while pushing his hot dog cart.

They walk right next to each other on the sidewalk, enjoying their hot dogs. "So.." Tamora trying to break the silence. "How long have you lived here?"

"My entire life. Born and raise here."

"Wow! So that means your family is lives here too?"

"Nope. My family moved to New York for my mother business. I stay behind to graduated college and decide to never move because this is my hometown. You know what they say home is where the heart is."

"Must be nice to know where you belong."

Felix looks up at her since he was shorter than her by a couple of feet.

"My whole life is nothing but traveling because of my dad's deployment kept changing. Almost every year we moved to the city after city. I never truly found a place where I could call home." She ate the last bite of her hot dog.

"I promise one day you will," Felix said with determination.

"What are you good with promises?"

"Because I promise that I will make that beat up old looking house into a dream home. And when it's finished, you can call it home."

She slightly smiled. "You promise?"

"With all my heart! I will make it a dream home."

She giggled a little bit. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"You have mustered all over your lips."

He violently wipes it off his lips. "You know I would help you get it off but I'm not a big fan of mustard."

Felix looks up at her. "I knew I should've gotten ketchup instead." He said with sarcasm.

All of sudden, Tamora look cross the street and something caught her eye. "Is that a gym?" She slowly smiled.

Felix looks too. "Yes, that's our only gym here in town."

Tamora then ran cross the street to look at it. Felix tried to catch up but he wasn't nearly as fast as she. When he caught up, he took deep breaths.

"Tamora! You need to be more careful when you run across the street like that."

"It's a pretty small gym but it could be a good second job. What do you think Felix? Do think I can pull it off to work here?" Tamora flexing her arm muscles.

Felix went completely red. "She has bigger muscle than me." He said to himself.

"Well?"

"You beat!" She smiled then ran in the gym and talk to the nearest employee.

Felix watch throws the window. Tamora was talking to a man who was completely ripped. They look like they were talking then Tamora took her tank top off and flex her muscles. Felix's mouth drop to the floor. He saw her very tight sports bar on her when she flexes her muscles. The guy nodded his head and they shook hands.

Then she walks back out while putting her tank top back on. "I got the job!" Picking up Felix and hugging him. "Thanks to you I have another job and I'll be able to get my dream home." Felix didn't say anything. He just enjoyed the hug.

"Speaking of jobs, I have to get back to my other job." She put Felix down. "Thanks for everything Felix. I'll see you later night. Oh and don't worry about dinner. I'm gonna cook tonight."

She dashes down the sidewalk to the diner and wave one last time to him. He tilted his hat to her with a big love grin on his face. He looks back at the gym door and saw an ad. It said hire your own personal trainer for as low as $60 an hour. Then an idea pop in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day at work, Tamora kept her promise to cook dinner for the boys tonight.

"Thanks for cooking dinner for us." Felix putting his dish away.

"It's the least I can do for the two of you for letting me stay here." Tamora putting the leftovers away for Ralph.

"By the way, I had an idea that crosses my mind today about your new job at the gym."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you can see I'm not in the best of shape. So I was wondering if you could perhaps help me with that." He smiled.

"Help you? You're not fat if that's what you're saying. All you need is to run a couple of miles and left some weights and you be in shape in no time."

"I know but you see I don't want to be exactly ripped but just enough to impress yo..." He caught himself.

"Oh, I get it. You want to hire me to be your personal trainer so you can impress not only your clients but the ladies. Am I right?"

"You are exactly right!" Felix lying. He only wants to get in shape for her and at least try to impress her.

"So I become your personal trainer what will happen?"

"See that the other part of my idea. You become my trainer and whatever price you cost per hour, I'll subtract it from my bill."

Tamora leans on the kitchen counter and thought about it. "Hmmm, how much is your assistance on the house?"

"I personally will be about $15,000 out of the $60,000 total. I just though it will be a good idea for both of us. So name your price?"

She smirks a little bit. "Alright, short stack. How about $75 per hour, twice a week, until your bill is paid off. Deal?!"

"Deal!" They shook hands.

"We start tomorrow!" Tamora leans up from the counter.

"But tomorrow is Tuesday?"

"What's your point?"

"I thought we were gonna do it on the weekends or something. A time that I won't be third from work."

She smiled once again. "You're in my zone now short stack." She pulled his hat down in front of his face. "My zone, my way. Be prepared to push your limits. Will start at sundown tomorrow evening." She walks upstairs.

He pulled his hat up. "Yup! I'm gonna regret this."

Tamora took the tips she made out of her pocket and places them on the dresser. "Now only $44,996.28 to go until I can building my dream home." She jumps on her bed. She glacé at the dress and look at the picture frame sitting there. Then grab it off and held it.

All of sudden she open the picture frame and then a solid gold, diamond ring fell out. She holds it up to her face. "When the time comes I'll sell you but not right now." She then put it back in the picture frame for safe keepings. She then just laid there on her bed. When a small tear crept down her cheek.

Felix was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. All of sudden his phone rang. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was and regretfully answered it.

"Hey, mom! No, I'm just taking it easy tonight. No, I haven't called Mary. Why?" Felix checks to see if Tamora was coming down the stairs. "I actually met somebody. Yes, she the most amazing gal I have ever met. She just moved in down the street. I'm helping her fix her place up. She's a personal trainer and a war veteran. No mom she's not violent at all. She sweet has an angle. I don't know if she owns a gun? If she does, I severely doubt she'll shot me with." He heard her come down the stairs.

"Umm, mom I have to go. I'll call you back later. Bye!" He hung up and quickly turn the TV on.

"What are you watching?"

"The home and gardening show. Nothing exciting."

She sat down on the couch with him. Felix got up and walk into the kitchen. Minutes later, he walks back out with a big price of apple pie and a scoop of ice cream.

Before Felix even took a bite, Tamora swiped away from him. "Not on my watch!" Tamora said. "Since I am your trainer now, I'm gonna help you watch what you eat." She took a bite of the pie.

"I hired you to get me in shape. Plus that's the last piece of pie."

"First thing to get in shape is your diet." She got up from the couch and continue to eat the pie. "Well, I came to say good night. Have a long shift tomorrow. Wow! Who made this pie? This is really good."

"My mother! I brought it home from the reunion." Felix huffed.

She nodded her head. "Good night short stack." She walks upstairs. "Gosh! This is a good pie."

Felix smiled at the sound of her voice. He couldn't stay mad at her.

The front door open. "What a night!" Ralph came in and took his work boots off. He walks in and saw Felix asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He then walks into the kitchen to wrestle up some grub. Felix awoke to the sound of the microwave and saw Ralph cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ralph." Felix let out a yawn.

"Sorry, I woke you up."

"No no it's fine. I guess I fell asleep on the couch. Tamora made us dinner."

"I know! This looks fantastic. She quite the cook it seems.

"And guess what?"

"What? You finally ask her out?" He took a big bite of mashed potatoes.

"You kidding me! I'm not that brave yet but I did hire her as my personal trainer to get me in shape."

"How did you manage that?"

"Simple. She gives me free lessons, I'll take it out of the final bill for her house. It's a win-win!"

"A double win for you." He winks.

"It's a step closer to ask her out." Felix let out a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Have a ton of jobs and my first workout is tomorrow with my personal trainer." He said very cheerfully.

"Good luck with that."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Perhaps."

He shook his head. "Good night brother."

"Night." He shouted back. "I give him a week," Ralph said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I heard your Felix's personal trainer now. Good thing too, that boy need to lose a couple of pound from all the pie he's been eating!" V setting the tables for the new day.

"Does word get around that fast?" Tamora doing the same thing.

"You will be surprised." She smiled.

"He wanted to do it to help me pay off my house. How can I say no to that? Plus, he does need to get in a little shape to impress some girls."

"I doubt even muscle will encourage him to get out more."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Felix has never been in love before. For the past couple of years, his mom has been a matchmaker for him because he refuses to go out and meet girls. He's the type of man who believes in fate. You know, that God will find the perfect one for you."

"So he's never even kissed a girl?"

"Has far has I know. I do want Felix to find somebody, though. He deserves it and he not getting any younger."

Tamora snickered a bit. "So is he still a virgin?"

V trying not to laugh too. "Sadly yes. Trust me! I have been trying to get the little fella laid for years but he refuses. He will do it out of love not fun."

Tamora looks down at that thought. She hates that word. "Love!" A power word that can break your heart and ruins your life forever.

"Hey! Are you down with your side of tables? We're about to open." V during the sigh closed to open the door.

Tamora glance at the clock and it read 7:59, realizing she drifted away in her thoughts longer than she anticipated. "I have just a few more."

"Well hurry up! The costume will swarm in like flies."

Tamora hurried and finish. Then not long after, the morning rush came in.

* * *

After the daily morning rush, it quiets down. "Good job on the 7 tables over there. That seem to much for even me."

"Nothing I can't handle." Tamora wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well now, what do we have here? Two beautiful women serving here now. Then that means I need two orders of homemade pancakes on the double." A little short man sat down at the bar, smirking a little too creepy.

"Oh, Gene! Always know the right thing to say." V smiled.

Tamora raises an eyebrow. "Who's this pint-size?" She whispered to V.

"Tamora! This is the mayor of our town. Gene Niceman."

"Well, now I know why our town is called Niceworth. It's good to meet you, sir. I guess?"

"Oh don't call me sir. Make me feel old. So you must be the veteran I been hearing so much about. It's nice to have a new pretty face around here." He winks at her.

Tamora stared down at him. One thing she can't stand is flirting. "Flattery will not make your pancake any faster." She growled.

"Temper temper I see." Gene still smiling. "I like that."

Tamora walks into the kitchen. V quickly followed her. "Does the mayor always do that to new chicks in town?"

"He's just playing."

"More like harassment if you ask me."

"I get you have an issue with this sort of thing but behave around the mayor. He puts a good word in for us. How do you think we get good business?" V walk out with the tray of pancakes.

Tamora shook her head. "You're telling me I have an issue when our mayor is hitting on us at work." Her phone then buzzed. _Reminder: Work out with short stack this evening. "Maybe that will cheer me up._"

* * *

"Come on Felix a couple more." Tamora holding Felix legs to do sit-ups.

Felix completely out of breath. "How many have I done? I lost count."

"Seven, eight, nine, and ten. Good job." Felix smiled and grab his water. "How do you feel so far?"

Felix still tries to catch his breath. "Tired but good. That warm up run nearly killed me, though."

"We literally ran for three minutes."

"Which felt like three hours." He got up and flex his muscles. "Anything yet?"

She just rolled her eyes. "You won't see improvement for a couple of weeks. Nice job on your first lesson, though."

"I can't agree more. Thanks again for doing this. I'm proud of myself that I'm finally getting back in shape."

"So you can impress your girlfriend you been waiting for?"

He quickly looks up at her. "Umm yeah definitely. I can already picture my dreams girl." Felix starting at Tamora with rosy cheeks.

"Well whoever it is, she will be a very lucky girl."

They both smiled at each other. "To be honest, it's the other way around. I'm gonna be the luckiest man for having you or I mean umm."

"You mean your dream girl?"

"Ummm ya! Come on, I'll race you home for a cool down run." Felix took off running.

Tamora shook her head and followed be hide him. When she started to run, her heart felt like it was beating an abnormal rhythm. It felt like the same beating if you were falling in love. Tamora let almost a roar out of anger and sprinted past Felix that made him trip and fall.

Felix wasn't hurt or anything, just a scratch. He looks up and saw Tamora still running, even though she passed the house already. "Where is she going?" Tamora didn't look back, she kept on running.

* * *

Later that night, Felix took the liberty to cook dinner for the two of them but Tamora wasn't back yet from her run. Felix thought to himself she wanted to go on a longer without him. He heard the front door open and went to greet her.

"Ralph? What are you doing home so early?"

"Boss let me of early tonight." Ralph taking off his work shoes and coat. "So I'm taking V out on a date. How was your first workout today?"

"It was good until we went for a cool down run and she hasn't come back from it yet. I'm kinda getting worried."

"Maybe she just wants to explore the town for a little bit. I wouldn't worry about it. If she runs into trouble, she can take care of it. I think out of anybody, you would know that."

"Ya, you're right. She probably at the diner or shopping somewhere."

"Well, I'm gonna go hop in the shower and get ready for my date. Don't wait up for me." Ralph walk to his room and Felix sat in front of the TV. He kept his eye on the clock.

After Ralph left, Felix accidentally dozed off. He awoke from the sound of a new message on his phone. It was Ralph saying he was spending the night at V house so he doesn't have to worry about breakfast for him tomorrow.

Felix glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven and she hasn't even called to say where she is. He grabs his car keys to go look for her.

He drove all around town but every store and diner were close for the night. He almost gave up until he spotted a single light in the gym and somebody was in there beating up a punching bag. When he got up to the window, he made out the person. "Tamora?!"

All she was doing was punching the bag over and over again. She stops to catch her breath and continue to punch it. She seems to be very angry. But why? There was nobody else in there but her.

The door was open and he walks in slowly. He heard Tamora cursing nonstop. She punches the bag one more time with tremendous power and then the chain broke and the bag fell to the floor. Felix swallowed in fear.

"Hey, short stack," Tamora said with her back turn towards him. She saw him in the reflection of the mirror.

"Tamora! Are you ok? What's going on? I have been looking all over town for you because I was worried about you. And I don't want to get too close to you right now."

She smiled a little bit while grabbing her towel to wipe her face with. "I won't hurt you, short stack. I'm sorry I worried you. I just need to blow off some steam."

"Is it something I said?"

"No, it's just *sigh. Look, when people talk about love, I hate it." She punches another punching bag right next to the other one she broke.

"Why?"

"It's does nothing but hurt you then haunts you the rest of your life and remind you of how much pain you were gone throw." She sat on the ground. A single tear fell from her cheek.

Felix saw the pain in her eyes. She was beyond hurt. "You been hurt before haven't you?" He sat right next to her. She wipes the tear from her eye. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Ok. Well, I'm here for you when you need me."

She nodded slowly then took off her boxing gloves.

"Oh, my land! Your hands are completely swollen."

"It's what happen when you punch really hard."

"Well, your hands are in really bad condition." Felix look around then spotted an ice machine. He grabs a small bag of ice and places it on her hands.

"This should help with the swelling." Felix smiled.

"Why are you so nice all the time? Don't you ever get mad at someone or something?"

"Once in while I do but I never hold a grudge against it. I feel if you hold a grudge on something, you will never be free from it. That's why in life we have to learn to forgive and forget."

Tamora placed her left hand on top of Felix's hands where he was holding the ice pack. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For everything. In my entire life, I never had a friend like you." They both smiled at each other.

"Your welcome."

"You know, that ice really did the trick. My hand feels a whole lot better." She removed the ice bag. "Also the swelling has gone done too."

They both stand up on the floor. Tamora looks at her dog tags then she rips them off her neck and throws them in the garbage bin.

"What are you doing?"

"Like you said, you have to let somethings go to forget about the past. Come on, I had enough for one day." She walks to the exit.

Felix grabs the dog tags from the garbage bin and sneaks them into his jean pocket when she wasn't looking. Then they walk out to his car, both of them smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"I must say Ms. Tamora, this is a unique ring you have. The gold is completely real and it's in great condition. And the diamond is absolutely stunning. Tell me, where did you inquire this ring?"

"Let's just say, an old friend gave it to me."

"From the cut of the diamond and the design of the ring, this was made in the 1920's."

"So it worth something?"

"Oh, it's beyond worth something. You can easily get fifty grand if not more. If you are willing to sell it, I would love to buy this from you. I'll make a very generous offer!"

"What will you offer be?"

"$70K! And not a penny more."

"That's really generous of you but I have to think about if you don't mind."

"Take your time ma'am. If you decide, please I let me know!" Tamora gently nodded and left the pawn shop. Her phone rang all of sudden.

"Hey, Felix. What are you doing right now?"

"Well, I just finish my house call. What are you up to?"

"Taking your advice about letting go of the past. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Sure. How about the library? Have you been there yet?"

"No, I haven't! Sound fun. I can use a good book anyway."

"Alright. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"It's a date then."

"Wait what?!"

Tamora quickly hang up. Felix stared at his phone, wondering what she meant by that. He quickly called Ralph.

"Hello? Felix! This better be important! What is it?"

"Ok, I'll make this quick. Tamora and I are going to the library then she said it's a date. What does that mean?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you seriously asking me this? It means what it means. It's not rocket science! Go for it and don't blow it." Ralph hang up.

Felix stared at his phone once again. "Just stay calm. I can do this. I think?" When he got there, he walks in with a little bit of doubt in his mind. The library was one of the biggest shops in the whole town. It's not hard to miss. When he walk in, he saw her looking through the poetry section. She was leaning against the bookshelf, reading a book called beautiful love poems for your special someone.

"I would never have guessed you like poetry." Felix bashfully said.

"There's something about it that's peaceful." She said with her eyes still glued to the book. "I also love some of these cheese lines they say about love."

"Cheese how?"

"For example, my beautiful dove, let's fly away with our wings of love together." They both giggled. Felix then grabs a book too.

"I have one. When I kiss you, your lips are as warm as the sun that burns in my heart."

"Wait here's a better one. When I see you, my heart beats faster than bongo drums."

"Oh, I have the best! Our love is like the wind. I can't see it but I can feel it. It touches me and it reminds me of you." They burst out laughing together.

"Hey you two! There a time and place for that but not in a library. So be quiet!" The librarian loudly whispered.

"Sorry." They both whispered. She shook her head and walk away.

"I think I'm gonna get this book. There's plenty more cheesy poem in here to have a good laugh about." Tamora said.

"I think it fit you." Felix putting his book up. They both walk to the check out line.

"After this, lunch is on me!"

"Really? Look, I know this is kinda none of my business but don't you need to save up for your house?"

She pulled out the ring. "This ring is worth a ton of money. Enough to pay off my house repairs."

She handled him the ring. "Wow! Where did you get it?"

"Somebody gave it to me for safekeeping. But then I found out there no need for me to keep it anymore."

It almost looks like a wedding ring. Felix said to himself. "Are you sure you should sell it?" He handed back to her.

"It's the only way to let go of the past. Plus, I can start the repairs on my house and have enough money for furniture too."

"I guess that means you don't want to be my personal trainer anymore since you have the money now." He looks down with disappointment.

She leaned down to his high to be face to face. "Of course not. I always keep my promises no matter what comes up. I'll not only get you in shape but I'll give you a very generous tip when we're done with the house." Felix's face turn red, their faces haven't been this close since she shoved him against the bedroom wall. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Can I help you?" The cashier said.

"Oh yes!" Tamora stood up fast. "Just this book please."

"Also this one." Felix put another poem book up there. "I can let you have all the fun." Felix winks at her. Tamora just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So how much is the ring worth anyway?" Felix asks while both of them leaving the library.

"The man said at least 50K. He made me offer for 70K but I feel I can get more for it. I just need to find more buyers I guess."

A lightbulb went off in Felix's head. "I have a brilliant idea!"

*Knock *Knock

"Come in!"

Tamora walks in. "Oh, Ms. Tamora! That was fast. I see you have come back to accept my offer perhaps."

"Well, actually I was coming to bargain with you. I was hoping you can maybe go a little higher."

"Higher?! My officer is beyond generous for this ring. I can't possibly go any higher."

"Well, I guess I can settle for your offer then."

"I thought so." He stood up to shake her hand. They were about to shake hands until her phone rang. "Oh excuse me." She checks her phone. "Speak of the devil. It's another buyer."

"Another buyer?"

She answered it. "Hello, Mr. Hammer. Oh, you are willing to push your price to $75,000 for the ring. Excellent." She smiled at him. "Forgive me. It seems that I have a better offer now. Goodbye!"

"Wait! I'll move it to 80 grand."

Tamora smiled and put the phone on loudspeaker. "Mr. Hammer it seems that we have an auction going on here. He just offers $80,000."

"Well then." Mr. Hammer said, who was clearly Felix but just with a deeper voice. "I'll make an offer that you can't refuse. How about 90K?"

"How badly do you want this ring?" Tamora smirk.

"Ummm $93,000." He said hesitantly.

"$95,000!" The two men kept shouting out offers.

"$96,000!"

"$98,000!"

"100,000K!" That's mine final offer!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

"SOLD!" Tamora slammed her hand down. "Sorry, Mr. Hammer! Better luck next time."

"Oh, it alright. It seems he wants it more than me. Have a good day." He hung up.

"Here is your check." He hesitantly handed her.

"And here is your ring. Nice doing business with you." Tamora slowly smiled and left.

"Use that money wisely." He shouts back and then looks at the ring. "Hopefully I won't regret that."

Tamora walks to the diner where Felix was waiting. He was sitting near the window and she places the check on the window to show him. They both smiled at each other and Felix ran out to hug her.

"I can't believe your plan work." Tamora smiled when they embraced.

"Me neither. Not only you can buy your house but you can make it any way you want it with the money you have now."

Tamora kisses his cheek. "Thank you." Then she places him on the ground. Felix was speechless. "Come on! First, we have to stop by the bank and then we have a lot of phone calls to make." Felix followed her slowly. Walking if he was drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

"You been flipping through that magazine all morning." V said while wiping down the counter. "What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm trying to find a little something for Felix as a thank you for having a fantastic idea that works the other day," Tamora said while leaning against the wall with a magazine in her hands.

"What was his idea that work?"

"It's a long story, let's just say we make a great team."

V raise an eyebrow. "I see your cheeks are a little pick, you like him don't you."

Tamora closed the magazine shut. "V I told you, I don't like people. I'm just doing this to be nice okay, nothing romantic about it." She reopened the magazine. "But can you please tell me something that he would like from this magazine or something."

"I'll give you an idea IF you admit that you like."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright alright he's cute but doesn't mean I'm in love with him or anything, he's just a very nice man."

"I knew it! Gold Star for me!" V said very proudly. "Anyway, there's an old antique store around the corner. The owner Roy he has all these old antiques I think you'll find something for him. Felix likes thought kinds of things since he is old fashion."

"I guess I have no other option. What do I have to lose? Thanks, V. I'll see you tomorrow." Tamora clocks out and made her way down to the antique store. V was not lying about all the old stuff there was in the store. They should've called it dusty and junkie.

"Anything catching your eye." Men said with a ridiculous sailor outfit on.

"Sadly no. I'm just trying to find a gift for someone." Tamora said while looking around.

"It's been awhile since I seen a new face around here. I have been hearing rumor of an Army veteran who just moved here."

"I should just buy a shirt that says, yes I'm the new chick around here."

The men let out a little chuckle. "It wouldn't hurt. And by the way my name is Roy. I'm an old sailor at the sea."

"That explains your outfit then. Nice to meet you, I'm ..."

"Tamora right?" Roy interrupted her. "Sorry, I'm very good with names."

"Lots of people are in this town." She said to herself.

"So how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out a perfect thank you present for a close friend of mine."

"What does he or she like?"

"Apparently old-fashioned things I heard from a bird."

"Everything in my entire store is old fashion. So you can check that off your list. What else do they like?"

"I have no idea."

"May I make a suggestion?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess."

"Follow me." The two journey through the store until he found a rectangle looking box. When he pick it up, he blew all the dust off of it. Then handed it to her to open it.

When she open it, she was kinda surprised at the choice. "Telescope?!"

"Not just a telescope. But an 1860's telescope. One of the few left from the Civil War. It makes a unique gift for anyone. Plus, it's still functional."

She then holds it up to her eye. "Not bad but I don't know if he would like."

Roy then smiled. "You don't know until you try."

She then smiled and held it. "Alright! I'll give it a shot. How much?"

"Normally I would charge a lot for this but since you new and you are giving this has a gift, how about $75 even?"

"That's fair. Deal." The shook hands and walk over to the cash register. Until Roy thought of another idea. "I forgot to ask you, is this for a special someone?"

She blushed a little bit. "Yes! Kind of." She said without hesitation while looking at the telescope.

"Then let's make it special." Roy waved to her to come to the back of the store.

* * *

"Boy, what a day!" Felix walking through the door, dropping everything he had and then kick off his shoes.

"Your home later than I anticipated." Tamora coming from the kitchen.

Felix hops on the couch and just laid there. "It's what happen when you work with complete idiots."

Tamora giggled a little bit. "Listen I know you're tired but can you meet me on the roof in an hour?"

Felix's eyes pop open. "Umm sure. What for?"

"You'll see!" Tamora then ran upstairs.

Felix's heart started to beat faster. He then took no time to take a shower and grab something to eat.

He made himself look decent and went to the roof like she instructed him to. She was waiting so patiently. The little night breeze blowing in her face. Her eyes sparkling like the star in the sky. All he can do is sign at the sight of her.

"There you are. Come, sit."

Felix nervously sat next to her. "So why are we sitting up here? I'm mean, I don't mine at all but I am a little curious."

"Well, I have something for you." Tamora handing him the present.

"What's this for?"

"A thank you present for helping me get an amazing deal on the ring and for helping me build my dream house."

"You didn't have to get me anything. I'm just doing my job."

"Well, I'm just being a friend. Now open it!"

Felix rips open the wrapping part on the box then open the lid. He slowly smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"You're kidding? I absolutely love it!" He then picks it up to hold it. "This is beyond incredible."

Tamora softly smiled. "I was scared you weren't gonna like it."

"This is probably the best thing I ever gotten. Thank you, Tamora. Man! This brings back memories."

"Really? Like what kind of memories?"

"When I was little, my dad and I had telescopes. On a clear night like this, we had a contest to see who can find the most constellations in the sky. Whoever wins, would get the last piece of pie that night. And if I found a new constellation, he would allow me to help him with his job the next day. Good times."

"Sure sounds like it. So do you remember any of the constellations?"

"I'm a bit rusty but perhaps I can remember a few." Felix looking throw the telescope. "Oh, there's one." He then handed it to Tamora. "Look to the right, the one that looks like a bird, that Aquila. Which means eagle."

"Cool. Know any others?"

"I know that one above us is Cetus. Which means whale. And to the far left, that's lupus."

"It looks like an upside down fox."

"Actually it's a wolf." Felix smirk.

Tamora gently nudged his shoulder with her. "Ok smarty-pants. How about the one in front of us?"

"That's circinus it means compass. They call it that because some people can tell which way they're going by looking at it. It gives them direction when they are lost."

"It comes in handy I guess. What about the one that looks like a stick figure?"

"You know, I remember finding that one. The name was Virgo but my dad never told me the meaning of it." Felix pulled his phone out. "Virgo! Which means virgin." Felix blushed.

Tamora snickers a little bit. "Now we know why he didn't tell you."

"Story of my life!"

"That you're a virgin? I find that hard to believe especially how nice and good looking you are."

"Well call me old fashion but... Wait, you think I'm good looking?"

Tamora blushed a little bit. "Of course I do, any girl would think you're handsome. It's pretty obvious." Tamora still looking in the telescope. "Hey look! A shooting star. Make a wish."

They both closed their eyes and wished for something. "I hope they come true. What did you wish for?" Felix ask.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," Tamora said while playing with the telescope.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." They both blushed and look at each other deep into their eyes. Before he knew it, Tamora was leaning in then without hesitation, so did Felix.

"Do you believe in life after love." Felix phone went off. They both quickly pulled away. "Umm sorry." Felix red has a tomato, he answered his phone. "Hello? Oh hi, Lucy." Felix rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know I haven't replied to your calls." Felix looks up at Tamora who look hurt. "Listen, I'm kind of middle something. Ok, talk to you soon." He hangs up the phone.

"Who's Lucy?" Tamora asks while looking away from Felix.

"She just my crazy Ex who calls me all the time." Felix realizing how bad that sounded. "I'm mean I umm don't like talking to her at all. I honestly have no idea why I answered the phone. I guess because of she just crazy about me." He wanted to punch himself in the face.

Tamora trying to hide the fact she was upset. "Listen, I have an early shift tomorrow morning so I should get some shut eye." Felix not knowing what to say. She stood up and walk to the window.

"Good night Felix. Enjoy your present." She then went back in the house.

Felix's facepalm himself hard. "Why did I tell her that she was an ex-girlfriend? Why did I answer the phone in the first place? I'm such an idiot." Felix holds the telescope in his hands, looking at all the detail until he notices an engraving on the side of it.

"Fix-it Felix." It read.

He smiled and hugged it tight then look up at the stars. "I can fix this." He whispered to himself. "I always do."

A few minutes later, he saw Ralph pulled up in the drive away.

"Hey, brother!" Felix sadly said.

Ralph jump. "Gosh! Felix, I didn't even see you up there. What are you doing?"

"I was on a date with Tamora until I blew it big time."

"Geez! What did you do?"

"She gave me this amazing telescope and she even engraved for me. Then my phone rang and stupid me, I pick it up. And you can guess who it was."

"Lucy! She still not over it?"

"I don't know. I bet my mom mentioned something to her that I met this girl and she's all ballistic about."

"And Tamora upset!?"

"Yup. I was so close to asking her out too."

"It wasn't meant to be tonight. I say give it some more time before you flat out make a move on her. Maybe around the upcoming holidays. I'm mean Halloween is right around the comer. And you do know that Gene is gonna throw is annual Halloween party. I say make a move then."

Felix smiled a little bit. "You're right! I just have to be patient for the right moment. Thanks Ralph for the advice."

"You know I'm always here when you need me." Ralph walk in the house.

Felix stood up and once more he stared at the starry sky. All of sudden, another shooting zoomed across the sky. He closed his eyes and made an another wish.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here Fix-it, I got you some lunch for your hard work. I make the best roast beef sandwiches if I say so myself."

Felix didn't even listen. All he could think about is how he blew it with Tamora the other night. He pulled out the dog tags he sang out of the trashcan from a couple of weeks ago.

"Felix!"

He shook out of it. "Yes, Gene?"

"Did you hear me? I made you some lunch for a job well done."

"Thanks, Gene but I'm not that hungry."

"You look very preoccupied. What on your mind?"

"Oh you know, just trying to figure out what to be this year at your annual Halloween party. What do you recommend?"

"Actually, I'm turning it up a notch this year. I decide instead of having a plain old Halloween party. Why not a masquerade?"

"Masquerade?"

"Ya you know when everybody wears masks and nobody knows it's you. It's so mysterious yet sexy. It will be a very fun and interesting night. What do you think?"

"It's your party." Felix shrugs his shoulder and went back to fixing Gene's TV.

"Oh, by the way, tell your beautiful 'roommate' that she is also invited to the party." Gene then walks out of the room so Felix could finish his job.

Felix then pulled his cell phone out to call Tamora. "Please pick up! Please pick up!"

"Hello?" Tamora answered.

"Hey, Tamora! How are you today?"

"I'm alright. Just got done teaching my gym class, now I'm on my way to the diner. How's my house coming along?"

"Funny story about that, I actually got an emergency call from the major and had to come over right away. But Ralph is over there delivering the wood has we speak."

"What's the emergency call?"

"His TV wasn't working."

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to get going. The lunch rush is out the door."

"Oh ya of course. Well, I actually called to say that major Gene invited us to his Masquerade party this Saturday night and I was wondering if you want to go with me...has a date?"

"I'll think about it. No promises. See you tonight." She hangs up quickly.

Felix then facepalms himself. "She hates me!"

* * *

Tamora walks into the diner which was clearly empty.

"Why did you line to him about the lunch rush?" V ask while counting tips.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to talk to him right now. He asks me to be his date for Gene stupid party."

"You don't sound thrilled about it!"

"Well, he still has a crazy Ex that calls him all the time. And it kinda hurt when he talk to her during our date the other night."

"Wait! You two went on a date?"

"Well, sort of. I gave him a telescope for a thank you present and then we were in a moment then his phone rang and he flats out answers it right in front of me. It turns out to be his EX girlfriend and he still in contact with her."

"Trust me! That ex of his is the definition of crazy. But I get it, you're upset with him but it doesn't mean blow him off."

Tamora didn't say anything.

"Look, how about we close early tonight and I'll help you find a costume for the masquerade."

"I'm not into dressing up and especially for a masquerade."

"Fine! Blow Felix off and a promising night. I'm just trying to help." V went back to counting the tips.

Tamora watches her count the money and reminded her about when Felix help her sell that ring for an amazing deal. "Okay say I do go, what are you going to make me wear?"

"I don't know but I have a couple of ideas."

Tamora blew air. "Alright. I'll at least try some dress on and see but I'm not making any promises that I'm going to this stupid party." After they closed early that night, they made their way to a costume store.

"What exactly is a masquerade?" Tamora asks while looking some masks.

"It's a formal party. Girls wear dresses and guys wear suits then you wear a mask. It's almost like a ball but with a pinch of mystery into it."

"Why do we have to wear masks?"

"So you can hide your face so the world can't find you." V putting on a mask, winking at her. Tamara totally oblivious to the reference. "I can tell you don't watch much TV." V putting the mask back on the shelf.

"I just don't see the point of it." Tamora sitting down while holding an elegant red mask.

"The point is that it's fun." V then put the mask on her and tied it around her head. "Put a mask on and forget the world around. Then look in the mirror and realize who you are with a mask on. You can be whoever you want to be." They both look in the mirror with the red mask on Tamora. "All that matters is that you are beautiful."

Tamora looks deep into the mirror with the Red mask still on her face. It covers mostly her eyes and part of her nose. "I think red is your color." V said while putting a rose on her ear. "It's a keeper." Tamora smile.

* * *

"You have been staring at that telescope since you got home. I'm beginning to worry about you." Ralph finishing the dishes while Felix is sitting at the table. "Are you going to say anything or just be wired?"

Felix then slammed his head on the table and stayed there. "Don't you get it, Ralph. I blew it! She has hardly talked to be the past couple of days. I really blew it."

"You're giving up too quickly. Come on, keep your head up. Did you ask her to the party?"

Felix picks his face up which had a big red spot on his forehead. "Yes."

"And..."

"She said she'll think about it which means no." He slammed his forehead on the table again.

Ralph blew air. "Give her time." He then glacé at the clock. "Speaking of time, I'm surprised she isn't home yet. It's almost ten."

Felix also looks up at the clock then started to panic. "You don't think she flat out left does you?"

"Come on, you know she wouldn't do that."

Felix then dash up the stairs to see if her stuff was still there.

"Hey, Ralph!" Tamora came through the front door with a couple of shopping bags.

"There you are! Felix and I were beginning to wonder where you were. Shopping I see?"

"V took me out shopping for the Gene party Saturday night. Where Fix-it?"

"He ran upstairs to make sure you didn't run away. He thinks he drove you away.

She smiled. "Well, I'll go show him that I'm still here. Night Ralph."

"Good night Tamora."

Tamora made her way to the top of the stairs and lean against the doorway to her room. She playfully watches Felix searching her stuff. She clears her throat.

Felix then turns bright red. "Hi, Tamora!" He guilty waved.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Ummmm making sure that you were still here because I was freaking out that you may be left."

"Well, I'm still here. I appreciate that you were worried about me but I'm fine." She walks in the room and put her shopping bags on her dresser.

"Sorry, I look through your room. I'll leave you been then." Felix starting to walk out of her room.

"Felix!" He froze right in place like a soldier. "What happen to your forehead?"

He turns to look at her. "Oh, it's from work today. Ran right into a door left a pretty bad bruise." He grinned.

"I know a fresh bruise when I see one. I saw you bang your head on the table when I was walking up to the front door."

You are such a little liar. Come on, let's get some ice on that." Tamora and Felix walk down the stairs.

She grabs an ice pack and holds it against Felix's head. They both sat on barstools. "How's it looking?" Felix asks with sympathy.

"It's not bad. Definitely bruised, though. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion or crack your skull open. Why did you slam your head into the table anyways?"

"To be completely honest, I did it because I'm a total idiot. I regret answering my phone the other night when we were star gazing. I'm so sorry I did that. It was rude and I completely regret it." Felix still looking down. He was scared to look at Tamora.

Tamora slowly smiled, realizing that Felix actually regrets what he did. "He really does care about me." She said to herself. "I accept your apology."

Felix quickly looks up at her. "You do?"

"Well if we're gonna go to the party together Saturday night. We have to forgive each other."

"Good point. It would be awkward at the party..." Felix's eye grows wider, realizing what he just said. "Did you just say we're going to the party Saturday? Together?"

"Well, you did ask me to be your date."

"I guess I did." They both smiled at each other.

"Hopefully your bruise will be healed by Saturday." Taking the ice pack off and putting back in the freezer.

"Your answer made it feeling a whole lot better. May I ask the color of your dress? So I know what I need to wear? So we can match." Felix kindly asks while standing on the barstool.

"Close your eyes and I'll show." He close his eye has he was told then Tamora went down and kiss him on his cheek. Felix's eyes sprung open. "How red your face is right now, is how red my dress is. Good night short stack." She winks at him then walk up the stairs.

"Night!" Felix trying to find his balance on the stool he was still standing on. Ralph then walk into the kitchen and check the fridge. "Looks like you two made up." Felix nodded slowly. "What did you say to her?"

"That I'm a complete idiot and she apparently likes that. All I know is that I have a date for Saturday night and I have a ton of shopping to do."

"They don't call you Fix it Felix for nothing brother." Ralph hold out his fist and the two fist bump.


	10. Chapter 10

Tamora was standing at the top of the stairs in her beautiful red dress and her elegant mask. Her eyes were brighter than any star that shines in the night sky. Her smile that filled the room. She walks down the stairs where Felix was waiting. When she reach the bottom of the stairs, she and Felix bowed to each other. He let his hand out and they both started to dance.

Everybody in the room watches the pair dance the night way. After the dance, everyone applauds and continued with the party. The couple went outside to be alone. Felix then grabs her hand and spoke "Tamora, when I first saw you, I never imagine I would feel this way again. All I'm trying to say is..." Tamora put a finger on his lip has she learn over to kiss him. She whispered, "I love you too." They shared a kiss.

"FELIX!" Ralph screamed.

Felix lifted his head up and slammed his head into one of the pipes he was fixing. "That hurt." He said while rubbing his head.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm finishing installing the plumbing." Felix wipes the sweat off his forehead. "I'm just about done."

"No I meant why on earth are you kissing your hammer. I knew you loved it but I didn't think that much." Ralph smirked.

Felix was a little pick in his cheeks. "Are you done with the floor plan downstairs?"

"Yup, all good. You know if we keep being ahead of schedule, we can have this house done before Christmas. That would be one hell of a Christmas present to give to Tamora. She'll kiss you non-stop for that."

Felix's eyes rolled his eyes the back, imagine that."Well, let's make it a goal then." Felix then hops to his feet and check his watch. "4 o'clock. Good, our suits should be done at the cleaner. We have more than enough time to get ready for the party tonight."

"Do you mind picking my suit up for me? I have to go drop the truck back off."

"No of course not. I'll see you back at the house."

Ralph left to go wrap up business for the day and Felix went to pick up their suits. While he was walking home, he checks his cell phone. Had one unread message.

From Tamora: Hey I'm super excited for tonight but also a little nervous. I never went to prom so I have no idea what to expect. I can't wait! See ya tonight.

Felix smiled wide. He then looks up and saw her through the window at the diner. His face began to turn red. All of sudden his phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sweetie. Happy Halloween! How's my Jr doing?"

"Hey, Mom. I'm doing great. How about you?"

"Oh just peachy like always. Your father and I are putting the finishing touches on our costumes for the little Trick-or-Treaters tonight. What are you being for Gene party?"

"Well, actually he's having a masquerade party this year. So we are just dressing up tonight and wearing masks."

"So does that mean you have a date then?"

"Yes but..."

She screams with happiness on the phone. "Honey, our son has a girlfriend."

"Mom she not my girlfriend! She just a friend who I'm going on a single date with. When the time come, maybe she will be my girlfriend one day."

"Well, hopefully, she will be your girlfriend before Thanksgiving!"

"Why before Thanksgiving?"

"Because your father and I are coming down to visit you."

"What?"

"Since your sister and her family will be out of town for Thanksgiving. And your brother is still in his study of abroad trip. We decide to spend it this year with you and Ralph. I hope that's okay?"

"Mom I kinda need to talk to Ralph about this first and see if we can even do that."

"Oh, Ralph will be fine with it. See you soon. Keep it G rated tonight. Goodbye, muffin." She hangs up. Felix facepalms himself. "Ralph is gonna be so excited when he finds this out," Felix said with sarcasm.

When he got home, he immediately hops in the shower. He took a very long and steamy shower to make sure he was beyond clean. He put on some music to try to calm himself down for this evening.

When he step out, he turned his music off. "Tonight's the night," Felix said while staring in the mirror. "I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her tonight. But how can I tell her that I love her?"He tried to stay calm. "Who am I kidding. She won't feel the same way about me." Felix walks out of the bathroom and went to his room. He was completely unaware that he accidentally bum called somebody and went directly to their voice mail.

He started to get ready and he heard Tamora turn on the water. He was a bit nervous how tonight would go down. Tamora felt the exactly the same way.

Around 6, the household was putting on the final touches for the party. Felix heard V and Tamora giggling in her room has he was finished putting on his red bow tie. He went downstairs and waited with Ralph. Felix was playing with his black mask in his hands.

"Nervous?" Ralph broke the silent while putting his silver mask on.

"More thank you ever know."

"Just take it nice and slow at the party. Don't jump right into it. Be patient. The time will come."

"Well, boys." The boy quickly jerks their head to the stairs case where the women were standing. "What do you think?"

Felix's eyes grow bigger at the sight of Tamora. She one indeed the most beautiful women he has ever seen. He couldn't speak.

"Wow! Look at you two. Gorgeous and mysterious with those mask on." Ralph complemented.

V had a pink dress on with a white mask and Tamora had a red dress with a little bit of black in it with her red mask.

"We try to be." They both said together.

"What do you think Felix?" Tamora spin around to show him.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you look." Felix red has a tomato.

"What are we waiting for? Their's a party with our names on it. Let's hit it!' V said while walking out the door.

"You heard her, let's go!" Ralph hold the door for Tamora and Felix quickly followed her until Ralph stops him.

He whispered to Felix. "Better be careful, loads of guys are gonna want dance with that beauty tonight!"

"Oh trust me! I know." They fist bump each other and caught up with their dates.

When they arrived at the party, loads of people were already there. Ralph and V went straight for the dance floor while Felix and Tamora walk around.

"I can't tell who's who with the mask on and I hardly know anybody in this town anyway."

"That's the whole point of a masquerade. You can't tell who's who. You just have fun with it."

"Fix-It, you made it and you brought your smoking hot roommate too. Nice!" A man came up with a golden mask.

"Nice mask Gene. Tamora have you met the major Gene yet? He the host of this party.

"We met at the diner a little while ago." Tamora started him down.

"Tamora, good to see you. Enjoying the party?"

"Oh, I was until you walk up!"

"Tamora!" Felix asking surprise she said that.

"Oh, I like women who are feisty! They never get boring." Gene elbowed Felix. "In that case, I'll leave you be. Enjoy the party you two. Oh before I forget, Felix their a typical young lady here who's dying to see you. Keep an eye out." Gene winks at Tamora before he left.

"What does he mean by that?" Tamora ask.

"I have no idea."

"Such a little creep!" She whispered under her breath.

Felix cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance?"

Tamora still too nervous to dance. "Maybe in a little bit. I want to get used to my heels first."

"Oh, that fine. The dance floor looks to pack anyway. How about we go grab a drink?"

"That sounds good. I can use a drink."

"So can I but I don't drink," Felix admitted has the two sat at the bar.

"Why is that?"

"Guys do stupid things when they are drunk and I don't want to be one of those guys who always gets hammered."

"You learn from your mistakes don't you lucky!" Unknown women came be hide them. She wore a purple mask with a purple dress. She was about the same height has Tamora.

Only one woman would ever call me that. "Nell?" Felix quickly turned around.

"The one and only sugar! " She sat to the right of Felix. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in while. What have you been up to lately? I hope you been staying out of trouble." Nell said while leaning rather close to Felix.

"Who lucky?" Tamora interrupted.

"It's the nickname I gave to my little man right here back in high school. And you are?"

"Nell this is my date Tamora. She just moved here."

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine love." They shook hands. "Tell me Tamora, how did you meet little lucky right here?"

"To be honest, he walks in while I was taking a shower," Tamora smirks at him.

"Naughty boy Felix! I know you would crack one day."

Felix was covered head to toe with embarrassment. "It was nothing like that! It was an accident. I didn't know she was in my shower."

"Same old Felix. Who waits for a commitment." Nell rolled her eyes.

"Whats wrong with that?" Tamora tried to stand up for Felix.

"I'm not staying there nothing wrong with that. I'm just saying it must be boring in a relationship if you don't do any exercise together." She winks at Felix.

"A relationship is not all about fun. It's about loving someone until the end of time. But it's also a gamble. One wrong move and can lead to a broken heart" Tamora look down at her drink.

Felix put his hand over hers. "I'm so sorry Tamora." They both smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry Tamora, were you saying something? I was doing some shots! Here try one." She slides one to her. "There quite strong tonight." Nell acting a little bit drunk.

"I'll pass for right now. So Nell, how to you and Felix knew each other?"

Nell slaps Felix's arm."I'm hurt lucky. You never told her about us?"

"It never crosses my mind, Nell. We dated a little bit in high school, nothing big."

"Boy, you have to tell her truth. We dated all through high school."

"Okay Nell, that's enough."

"You see I was the captain of the cheerleading team and he was the cute little water boy. He was so popular dating me in high school."

"Enough Nell!" Felix getting mad.

"We were king and queen at prom twice!"

"Shut up Nell!" Felix slammed his hand on the counter which spoke some people around them.

Tamara trying to hold back the tears. "Well, I see you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll leave you two alone." Tamora quickly walks away.

"Tamora wait!" It was too late, she was out of sight.

"She definitely not your type lucky. You can do way better than that." Nell said while taking another shot.

Felix shook his head and look directly into Nell's eyes. "First of all, Stop calling me lucky, I'm not your pet and second, Tamora is the most amazing women I have ever met. She's the world to me. You coming in and flat out flirting with me in front of her like that, is beyond ridiculous. She is the love of my life and I won't lose her. You had a chance with me Nell but you lost it. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find my date." Felix jumps off the bar stool.

"Another round miss?" The bartender offered.

"No thank you. I think I had enough for tonight." Nell gave back the shot glass and watch Felix disappear into the crowd.

About hour later, Felix was still looking for Tamora. It was hard to find her in a crowded place with so many people wearing masks. He spotted Ralph talking with some people.

"Hey Ralph, have you seen Tamora? I have been looking for her for the past hour."

"No, I haven't. How did you lose your date?"

"Nell here!"

Nell! Has in hot cheerleader Nell that you dated back in high school."

"Yes, that Nell."

"What on earth is she doing here?"

"I have no idea. I was so mad, I didn't bother to ask her."

"Wow, it takes a lot to get under your skin. What did she do?"

"She flats out flirt with me in front of Tamora and she then ran off. Now I'm trying to find her."

"Does she know what happen between you two?"

"No she doesn't but I'll tell her once I find her." Felix scanning the room for her. "I still don't see her."

"Try the patio." Ralph tilted his head towards the direction.

"Great idea, thanks, buddy!" Felix rush outside to the patio. He looks everywhere for her but still no luck. He sat on the patio chair all alone.

"I think now you need that drink now." Nell came behind, handing him a drink.

"Nell please just leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Trust me, you can't make me feel in any way better. Why are you here anyway?" Felix sat up from the chair.

"I was just driving through and decided to stop by. Coincidentally, it was around Halloween. I ran into Gene and he invited me. He said you were gonna be here and I knew that would be a perfect opportunity to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

She leans in closer to him. "About our relationship and perhaps go where we left off." She leans into a kiss.

Felix pulled away before she could. "Nell were over. You decide that a long time go."

"Yes but that was years ago and time has changed. Come on, tell me you haven't been thinking about me."

"Never since I met Tamora." Felix crossed his arms.

"But before you met her, you thought of me a little bit." She ruffled his hair.

"Never!"

She put her finger on his chin. "You say that but your lips are saying something like this." She pulled him into a kiss.

Tamora was standing right there, watching the whole thing.

Felix pulled away. "Okay, I did miss that." He admitted with a smile.

Tamora drops the drink she held in her hand and made a loud noise when hit it the ground.

Felix and Nell turn. When Felix saw Tamora standing there with tears in her eyes. Felix's heart skipped a beat.

"Tamora, it's not what it looks like." Felix trying not to panic.

She nodded her head and said "Yup, what did I tell y'all? Love is nothing but a gamble." She took off her heels and ran away.

"Felix, I had no idea that she was..."

Felix put his hand to stop her. He spoke calmly. "Do me a favor and never speak to me again okay. We're done, Nell." He walks back inside to inform Ralph what happened.

"You really blew it this time." Nell looks back at Tamora direction and went to pick up her heels she left behind. "Why do I always hurt the people I love?"

* * *

Tamora ran as fast as she could. Tears racing down her face. When she got to the house she ran to her room. She rips off her dress and mask and throws them away. She screamed into her pillow and punch it a couple of times until she was warned out. She then just laid there on her pillow and pulled out her phone.

You have one saved voicemail.

"I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her tonight. But how can I tell her that I love her?"

She couldn't stop crying after hearing that for the hundredth time. Tamora crawled under her bed covers and hit one final button on her phone.

_Message Deleted._


	11. Chapter 11

"Here, I brought you some ice cream. I got a little bit of everything." V said while putting the groceries down.

Tamora was just laying on the couch in V apartment. V invited her to stay after she found out what happened the night before.

"Come on, eat some food. It will make you feel better." V putting a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

Tamora didn't say anything. She just laid there with a blanket over her head. V pulled it away. "You been like this the whole weekend. You need to get out for a little bit."

"You don't get it V." She snags the blanket from V's hand. "I'm done with my heart getting ripped in half. I keep making the same mistake of falling in love. I officially swore off love." She covers her face again. "And I mean it this time."

"You didn't see what happen. Maybe she was very drunk and kiss Felix for the heck of it."

"He flat out said he missed that. By the way, you told me he has never fallen in love before."

"I thought so too. Felix or Ralph never told me about Nell. She new in my book."

All of suddenly, Tamora phone went off. "Are you gonna answer that?" V ask.

Tamara didn't say anything. V grab it and answer it.

"Hello. No, she not available right now but you can leave a message. Alright, I will let her know. Thank you. Bye."

"It was the gym and they need you cover a shift this evening. I think it will be a good idea if you go because it will get you out of the house."

Tamora rolled her eyes and nodded. "I guess. I need to get my anger out anyway."

"Thank you!" V handed her the phone.

Couple hours later, Tamora went to work. After the class she taught was done, she went straight for the punching bag.

"Excuse me, are you done with the bag?" Some women came behind and ask her.

"Give me a couple more minutes and it will be all yours….." Tamora turned around and saw who it was. She grows beyond anger.

"Before for you say anything, please let me explain what happened Saturday night." Nell calmly ask.

"I'm the one with punching mitts on right now. You're really gonna ask me to listen what you have to say." Tamora again punching the bag.

"I understand that you don't want anything to do with me but please, all I'm asking is for you to listen to me for a minute."

"If you want to do me a favor then just get out here." Tamora continued to punch the bag.

Nell pulled out a 100 dollar bill. "Fine, say I want you to be my personal trainer for the next hour. Then you have to listen to me." Nell handing her the bill.

Tamora shook her head, "I have plenty of money."

Nell pull out a checkbook "How much do you want then?"

"I don't want a single penny from you. All I want is you to get out of my life." She punches the bag even harder.

"Fine but at least listen to my warning. At the end of this, you're gonna be paying for is regret." Nell started to walk away.

Tamora let out a deep breath. Then she remembers a while ago when Felix was here at the same place comforting her about her problems. "What do you got to lose?" She said to herself.

"I'm your for an hour and only an hour," Tamora shouted to her.

Nell turn around and smiled "Do you like running? I have the perfect trail."

After about a 45 minute run they made it to a high hill that had the view of the whole town. They both took deep breaths and tried to cool down.

"Okay, I'm listening," Tamora said while sitting on the top of the hill., admiring the view.

"Did Felix ever mention me?" Nell came and sat right next to her.

"Nope. Is that all you want to talk to me about?"

"No, I ask that because Felix and I were very close back in the day."

"How close?"

"Here I show you." They both got up and walk to a tree that was a couple of feet behind them. Tamora looks closely and saw Nell and Felix's names carved in a tree with a heart around it. "We carved this when we first started dating. We dated for 5 years."

"What happen?"

"When we graduated from high school he brought me up here and propose to me. I was shocked that he did that, to be honest. He told me I was the one he wanted to marry and wanted to start a family with. I was in the moment and so I said yes."

"And?"

"The day of the wedding. I never walk down the aisle. I was young and I wanted to live before I go and get married. I ran away to New York City for college to fulfill my dream to be a fashion designer."

"You just didn't show up to your wedding? You didn't even talk Felix about first?"

"Like I said, I was young and stupid. I left him a note telling him that I wasn't ready. I really broke his heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tamora leans against the tree that had the names carved on it.

"Because I'm now realizing how stupid I was for letting Felix go. He is one of kind man. It's extremely hard to find a perfect guy like that. I'm telling you this because I want Felix to be happy. He deserves someone like you. You two really have something special."

"We had!" She corrected Nell. "I can't fall in love anymore. My heart has been crushed too many times."

"I kissed him," Nell shouted.

"But he enjoyed it. Look, it happened and we all have to cope with it. Thanks for the nice run and talk." Tamora began to run down the hill.

"Wait Tamora!"

"What? Listen it's been an hour. I'm done with you."

"Felix's told me he loves you."

Tamora looks up at her. Completely off guard of what she told her but then shook her head. "You expect me to believe that exceptional coming from you."

"Listen to me. If your gonna believe anything from this, believe that Felix loves you. He told me you're the most amazing women he has ever met. You're his entire world!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because.." Nell picks up a sharp rock. "I believe him." She crosses out her name on the tree and wrote Tamora instead. "Felix never lies especially to the people he loves. Give him a second chance. Everybody deserves a second chance."

Tamora remains quite.

"Have a good life Tamora. Take good care of Felix." Nell then ran back on the trail.

Tamora came up to the tree and saw her name now on the tree. She took a deep breath and said "Second chance?". Tamora was in deep in thought. She looks at the clouded sky has a single tear fell down her cheek. Then a stronger breeze pushes her forward. "A Second chance!" She then smiles then ran down the hill as fast as she could and then race to Felix's house.

By the time she got there, the sunset and it was getting dark fast. A storm was coming.

She bruted open the front door. "Felix! Felix!" Tamora called out.

"Tamora?" Ralph came out of the kitchen.

"Where is Felix?" Tamora completely out of breath.

"He still at the worksite at your house. He should be home soon since a storm is picking up. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just….." She smiled.

"Just what?"

"I don't know yet. I let you know when I think of it." She dashes out of the house and ran to the worksite where Felix was.

Felix was on the roof putting the last piece of tar paper on the house before the storm hits.

Tamora came and spotted him on the roof. "Felix." She waved at him.

"Tamora?" He gulped. All of sudden, it started to rain.

"What are you doing up there? It's raining, you can slip."

Felix amazed that she is actually talking to him and that she cared about him right now.

"Felix, are you listening to me?"

Felix still froze in fear.

"I'm coming up there?" Tamora started to climb the latter.

Felix shook out of it. "Tamora don't. It's too slippery….." Felix all of the sudden slip of the roof.

"Felix!" Tamora reaches her arms out to catch him.

Felix fell right into her arms. "You okay?"

Felix looks up and see Tamora. He began to blush because she was so cute with her wet hair in the rain. "Let's get inside." Tamora carried Felix inside the house. With the new roof on, it wasn't leaking anymore.

They lucky had towels inside the house from the painting early today. They grab some and dried themselves off.

"You should call yourself troublemaker because you are always getting yourself into trouble," Tamora said to break the silence.

Felix finishing drying his hair then put his hat back on his head. He had no idea what to say. "Tamora I'm so sorry for what I did last night. It…." He was cut off when Tamora throw her wet towel at him.

"You don't have to explain. Nell came and told me everything earlier."

Felix began to blush. "What did she tell you exactly?"

"About your history with her and …. stuff." She blushed.

"Anything else that she said?" Felix trying not to panic.

"That I should give you a second chance." She smiles at him.

Felix smiled brightly. "I'm glad to hear that." Felix phone went off. "It's Ralph. He wondering if we need a ride home. I'll tell him to drop you back at V place to get your stuff."

"Don't bother. I'll get it tomorrow." She winks.

Felix smiled and finish sending Ralph the text.

"My house is so beautiful. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh thank you. I'm trying to make its goal to have done before Christmas or at least new years."

"Well hopefully at new year because I'll throw the biggest news years eve party ever."

"You have a deal! Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention. Your family is more than welcome to come down for thanksgiving. My parents are going to come down which I'm ….."

He was cut off from the sound of a honk from the car outside. Ralph was outside.

"I call shotgun." Tamora ran to the car. Felix followed her.

"Thanks for picking us up." Tamora and Felix both said as they buckled up their seat belts.

"Anytime. I don't one of you getting sick. Looks like you two made up." Ralph started to drive.

"For now." Tamora looks behind her sit to look at Felix. Felix blushed. "What were you saying about your parents coming down for thanksgiving?" Tamora ask.

Ralph slammed on the breaks. "Wait What? Your parents are coming down for Thanksgiving?" Ralph not at all happy with the situation.

"Umm ya, I forgot to mention that. They are coming down and staying the night. I hope that's okay?"

"Not only I have to eat with them but I have to sleep under the same house has them. Where are they going to stay? Tamora is in the guest room."

"I was going to let them stay in my room and I would sleep on the couch."

"Your bed is a full size. How on earth will they fit on that?"

"That's a good point." Felix put his hand on his chin.

"They can have the guest room and I will sleep on the couch." Tamora offered.

"I can't ask you to do that Tamora."

"Well how about I just stay in your room and they can sleep in the guest room." Tamora shrugged her shoulders.

Felix began to blush. Tamora will sleep on my bed. Her beautiful fragile body will sleep on my bed. He thought to himself. "I'm fine with that." They both smiled at each other has the reach the driveway.

When they got inside, they started a fire to cool off. "Hey Felix, since I don't have any of my clothes can I just borrow a T-shirt?"

Felix's face begin to burn. He imagines his little T-shirt around her body. It wouldn't even fit around her huge breasts. Felix said to himself.

"No offense Felix, but none of your clothes will fit you Tamora. I'll let you borrow one of mine." Ralph went to his room to grab a shirt. "Here you go, one of my old high school T-shirts. Return it whenever. Good night you two."Ralph close the door to his room.

"Good night!" They both said has they walk upstairs. "Well, good night short stack. I'm happy we made up." She smiled with a little pink on her cheeks.

"Me too Tamora, have sweet dreams." They both walk into their separate rooms.

Felix just jumps on his bed with happiness. "Thank you! Thank you for a second chance!" He smiled and closed his eye until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Felix leaned up from his bed.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but can I borrow your phone charger? My charger is back at V's house." Tamora said.

"Ya, sure." He grabs it from his dresser. "Here, catch!" He throws it but she accidentally missed and went behind her. "Sorry, I never was the best with sports."

"You're totally fine. It was my fought anyway." Tamora went behind her to pick it up. When she did, all Felix saw a completely perfect view of her butt. She was wearing Ralph long T-shirt with nothing else on not even panties. When she got back up, she smiled, "Sweet dreams Felix." She winks at him has she close the door slowly.

Felix was so mesmerized that he couldn't move. "Did she do that on purpose?!" He said to himself. Just the thought of that made his eyes rolled toward the back of his head and fell right back on his bed.

* * *

**A/N: I came back alive! Can you believe it?! I'm so sorry that it's literally been a year since I updated this story. A thought just crossed my mind about this story and I told myself that this is such a great story that I have to finish it. Plus, they will be starting to work on Wreck it Ralph 2 soon, so why not?! I promise you that I WILL finish this story in the near future. I will try my best to update maybe every 2 weeks. I also updated all the chapters with correct spelling and some spelling errors I missed if you need a refresher of the story. I hope some of you are still with me on this story ! Feel free to PM or review or both! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, Honeyglow!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on short stack! You have 5 more sit ups to do!"

Felix trying his best to finish the rep but was totally worn out. Tamora was killing him this past couple of weeks. It probably a little payback from Halloween night events couple of weeks ago.

"Done! Not bad time Felix. You're doing much better than last week."

Felix just laying on the grass, trying to catch his breath. "You think so?"

She nodded. "At this rate, you will be in shape in no time. Just in time for the holiday season." She smiled.

"My parents will be pretty surprised to see me with real muscle and to see the women I love," Felix said while starting at Tamora who was stretching in front of him.

"They will see your muscle and then what?" Tamora asks, not at all paying attention to what he said.

"I said umm being around loved ones." He gave an awkward smile.

"Speaking of love ones, why was Ralph kinda mad that your parents are coming to thanksgiving?"

"It's really my mother, she is so everything. She just wants me to be happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She plays matchmaker with me all the time. Every time I go visit them, she always has a girl for me to meet and goes on a date with them. AKA she wants grandchildren." Felix sitting on the grass looking upset.

"Well, she can't play matchmaker if you have a girlfriend."

Felix looks up at her with confusing. "No offense Tamora but has you can see, I don't have a girlfriend."

"You're looking at her." Felix begins to blush. "I'll pretend to be your girlfriend for the time being."

"Oh oh, that want you meant. Would you do that for me? After what I did this weekend?"

"Think of it has a thank you for building my house faster than expected.'

Felix smiled with joy. "Thank you, Tamora. Or sweetie."

"We're not going that far. I'll see you later, gonna be late for my shift for the dinner." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and took off running to the diner.

Felix couldn't stop smiling as he watches her go off in the distance.

* * *

"What time will your parents get here again?" Ralph ask has they had a lunch break at the construction site.

"I believe their flight comes in at 5 and it takes an hour to drive here, so around 7 next week. Sorry, they are coming on short notice but they are only staying for one night."

"It's cool buddy, I just feel sorry for you. Do you think your mother will bring another lady friend over." He nudge Felix on his shoulder.

"Well, I hope not since Tamora and I are dating now."

Ralph spit out his soda he was drinking. "You're what?" Has he wipes his mouth.

"Not really. We're pretending for the time being when my parents come so my mother can leave me alone."

"Not bad idea brother but won't your mother be mad that the women dating lives in the same house has you?"

"I'll just explain that her house is under is under construction. Plus, I'll tell her will just going steady so she thinks nothing is inappropriate is going on."

"Even though you want to," Ralph smirked.

Felix punches Ralph's arm. "Come on, let's get back to work."

* * *

"Ralph just texted me that you and Felix are fake dating," V whispered in her ear. "What is that about?"

"Look, don't go telling everybody about that. It's just for a little away so Felix's mother can get off his back."

"I'm surprised you would do that especially you just forgave him a couple weeks ago. What do you get out of it anyway?" She winks at her.

"I'm just being nice V, am I allowed to do that?"

"Of course you are but I'm just curious on what you get out of this. There must be something you want." V continue to smirk at her.

Tamora started to blush. "There nothing I want from this. Come let's get back to work." Tamora grabs her tray and walks out of the kitchen.

V then grab her phone and texted Ralph.

_Tamora is acting strange about all this. This thanksgiving will be a whole lot of for many reasons. _

* * *

**Will that happen that night? You have to wait for an see for the Thanksgiving special I am writing. Sorry, it's a short chapter this time but I promise the Thanksgiving special will be super long. Until next time, Honeyglowes!**


End file.
